Schedule Change
by Alarka26
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise visit from some friends, causing her to cancel her original plans. But things can always change... HGSS, PWP


_Author's note: Hey, so I know I should be making another one of my chapters, but I wanted to make a short little PWP, just felt like there weren't enough out there. I'm sorry! But I'm just as impatient as you to get to the lemony goodness in my other story, so this is kinda me jumping to it… he he . story Anyway, On with the show!_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that is affiliated with it. cries**

* * *

"So what is on the agenda for the night?" Ron asked his two best friends.

Hermione looked up from her newspaper, glancing from Harry to Ron, noticing that both of them were looking at her for the answer. She looked around her quarters before deciding to give her response.

"Ok boys, what would you like to do? Get under the invisibility cloak and go down to the lake?" she asked them with a tiny smirk.

"Mione, you know that we're not students anymore, we don't have to do that, you are a professor here for cripes sakes. We're the ones who are visiting! You should be coming up with the ideas." Harry replied back to her.

Hermione smiled, "How would raiding the kitchens sound then?"

Ron and Harry's eyes lit up like candles at the mention of this.

"You know the direct way to a man's heart Hermione, why is it that you aren't dating anyone again?" Ron asked her inquisitively.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since their relationship ended, Ron was trying to set her up with everyone from Neville to his own brother's. It was almost like he was some sort of Yenta, it made her rethink her ideas about where his sexuality lied.

"Ron I've told you, I'm not in the mood to date right now, why don't you and Harry go down to the kitchens, I think I will retire for the night." Hermione stated, putting her newspaper down on the table.

Ron and Harry didn't need anymore prompting. As much as they would have liked their friend coming with them, the power of their stomach was overwhelming. So the boys said their goodnights, and left. Hermione let out a little tiny sigh mixed with a frustrated moan; and boy was she frustrated. The entire time listening to the boy prattle on about their jobs, girlfriends, and sex life, had left Hermione in a severe state of arousal. It wasn't that the boys were turning her on, it was the fact that they were talking about activities that she was really longing for that night. Harry and Ron surprised her with a visit after her first week of classes, and they picked the worst time. She had to tell her "friend" that tonight would have to be put off until tomorrow.

Hermione sighed and began the process of taking off her clothes, quickly moving towards the bed. Completely nude, Hermione reached over to her dresser draw, opened it, and pulled out a vibrator. It was a muggle invention, but it was better on nights such as this. Hermione stared at the vibrator in her hand, turning it on.

"Sadly, tonight you are the only action that I'm going to get." Hermione sighed, leaning back onto the bed.

She slowly ran the vibrator across her collar bone then letting it go in between the valley of her breasts. She ran the tip of the vibrator over each of her nipples, rubbing it around the areola, then alternating it to the other. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core, making her soaked. She was already wet enough, but a little foreplay was always nice, even if it was by her own hand. After a little bit more of running the vibrator over her breast, enough was enough, she needed release. Hermione spread her legs, and positioned the vibrator at her entrance, then slowly pushed it all the way to the hilt.

Hermione gasped at the feeling of being filled, she wiggled her hips into a more comfortable position and began slowly pumping it in and out, twisting it slightly as she did. Moving one of her hands to her breast, she started massaging and pinching the nipple, making her all the more turned on. Hermione stopped and grabbed her wand, she couldn't do everything she wanted, so it was a good thing that she could do magic. First, she cast a silencing charm, then one over her vibrator; it's good to be a witch. It began to move by itself, moving in and out of her at the pace she wanted it to go. Hermione moved her hand to her clit; she slowly rubbed it, working herself up once again.

"Oh Goddess." Hermione sighed.

Suddenly, the vibrator began to go faster and harder. Hermione didn't realize that she thought for it to speed up, but she was too worked up to notice. Her fingers began to rub her clit at a furious pace. Her head thrashed from side to side, grabbing her breast with her other free hand. Her hand at her clit began to hurt, but she was so close, she only needed a few…more… strokes.

Her hand was suddenly moved, causing Hermione's eyes to shoot open. Before she could lift her head to look, she felt a wet tongue flick across her clit, the vibrator still going at the same pace. Her head fell back, shutting her eyes once again and relishing in the pleasure she was receiving. If someone was licking her clit and giving her pleasure like this, she didn't care who it was. She felt a hot, familiar mouth close around her clit and suck hard on it. With that, Hermione fell into oblivion, bucking and screaming incoherent pleas and prayers.

As Hermione came back down from nirvana, she lifted her head to see Severus Snape, sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the vibrator he removed from her.

"You know that there are better ways to pleasure yourself Hermione," Severus stated, still staring at the vibrator, "Not counting the fact that you have the real thing ready and waiting to give into every desire that you want."

Hermione sat up, grabbing her former professor by his robes. She heard the vibrator hit the floor, forgotten by the two of them.

"You know how my desires are Severus; you would need to take a Potency Potion in order to keep me satisfied." Hermione stated, a small smile playing at her lips.

Severus smirked at her, "I have never taken one of those in my lifetime, my dear, and I never heard you complaining last weekend, when we spent the entire time in my bedroom."

Hermione sat up and settled herself in his lap, "So when did you come in and how did you know when the boys left."

"To be honest, I was waiting outside of your room, when I saw those two dunderheads leave, I knew you would have time for something that was much more," he lifted his head to search for the words, "Productive. So I entered your room when they went around the corner. I was greeted with the sight of you pushing that piece of plastic in your tight cunt and rubbing you clit."

Severus grabbed her ass and brought her center on his throbbing erection, "Can you tell how much I enjoyed your little performance?"

Severus brought his mouth up to her ear, the next words he practically purred into her ear, "How I wanted to just take that ridiculous thing out of you and just slam my own cock into you; fuck you until the sun rises tomorrow."

Hermione threw her head back, "You have no idea how sexy your voice is, you could get me to do anything with it."

Severus grinned, "Really now?"

Severus grabbed his wand from inside of his pocket, he flicked it, and his clothes vanished, causing his hard prick to slightly smack against Hermione's clit. She gave a slight gasp and the contact, and moved to slam herself down on him; but Severus grabbed her hips before he entered her.

"I know that you want another release badly, but you see, you have had one orgasm already I think it would be unfair to be so uneven for the rest of the night." Severus smirked.

Hermione gently slipped out of his lap and watched him move up the bed. He propped his head up on a pillow, watching her as she crawled in front of him. His cock was lying on his stomach, defying gravity slightly because it was so hard. It easily reached up to the end of his naval, the pink tip, glisten slightly. Out of all the lovers she's had (which was only a few) Severus by far had to be the largest. Hermione kneeled in between Severus's parted legs, picking up his prick so that it stood up straight. A small pearl tear escaped his head and Hermione couldn't help the reaction that overcame her. She bent her head down and swiped her tongue across his weeping tip. Severus took a deep breath at this action, shutting his eyes, but quickly opening them again. Hermione smirked, she ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the top, taking in a couple of inches or so when her tongue came to his tip. She swirled her tongue over it as she slowly moved his cock in and out of her mouth. She brought her hand up and grasped the base of his shaft somewhat tightly, working her hand in sync with her mouth.

Severus was panting at the motion of her stokes. For a woman who has had as little of experience as what she had, she probably gave him the most pleasure than any other woman when it came to oral sex. His hand came to rest on the back of her head, though he did not push her onto his cock more. He grabbed her hair and slightly pulled, knowing that she loved it when he did that. She loved to give him pleasure orally, one of their first encounters involved her slipping him out of his confines, kneeling in front of him in his potions classroom, and pleasuring him. He could still remember that she slipped her own hand inside of her robes and pleasured herself while she masterfully sucked his cock.

He looked down at her and saw her staring back at him, moving her mouth a bit faster as soon as she made eye contact with him. Hermione began to move at an even faster pace, taking him in as far as she could, then bobbing her head up and down making it difficult for Severus to keep eye contact. Hermione removed him from her mouth with an audible pop then slid up to the full length of him, never removing or stopping her hand from what it was doing.

She came up to his ear and whispered into his ear, "I love watching you under my touch, to think that I have the most feared man in all of Hogwarts panting for it."

Severus looked at her, trying to keep his control being close to his first orgasm of the night, "We'll see who will be begging by the end of the night."

Hermione smirked and moved back to her position in front of him, taking him back into her mouth. She moved her mouth at an intense speed, massaging the base of his shaft with her hand again. Severus's hand moved to the back of her head and gripped it, pulling her hair slightly. Hermione let out a tiny moan, while reaching her free hand to gently massage his sac. The vibrations from her throat, as well as her gentle massaging, sent Severus over the edge. With a small grunt, he came, spilling himself into Hermione's willing mouth.

Hermione swallowed eagerly, and continued to softly suck on him until he was only semi hard.

"I want to fuck you to oblivion." Severus said, looking at her with uncontrolled lust.

Hermione scooted to the top of the bed and lay on her back next to him. Severus climbed on top of her, leaning down and crushing his lips onto hers. She responded eagerly and grabbed the back of his head as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Hermione sucked and nibbled on the soft flesh, which resulted in Severus growling at her. Hermione let go and Severus's tongue slipped into her mouth, which was greeted by Hermione's. He could taste himself on her mouth the thought of it was incredibly arousing, knowing that she gave him such pleasure. Their tongues dueled for what seemed like ages, when Severus finally pulled away, they were both panting from their passionate kissing. Hermione could feel his cock twitch against her, hard once again.

Severus spread her legs apart with his knees, lowering himself back onto her, and positioned himself at her entrance. Severus looked at her and gave her a smirk, leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss. Hermione's eyes scrunched in confusion, knowing that this wasn't the man's st-

Hermione's thought was never finished. Her eyes grew wide as she felt Severus thrust into her in a quick, rapid motion. Severus removed his mouth from hers, and Hermione let out a small moan as he got on his knees, lifting up her legs up over his shoulders. He thrusted into her hard and was rewarded with a cry from the little vixen below him.

"I could fuck you this slow all day my little vixen." Severus stated, moving in her with intense force, and then withdrawing slowly.

Hermione panted and thrashed her head back and forth, "Please."

Severus smirked, thrusting into her before he answered, "Please what?"

Hermione's eyes shot open and stared directly at him, "Please sir, fuck me hard."

Severus cursed in his head, the vixen always knew how to appeal to his ego.

He withdrew himself from her, letting her legs down in the process, "If you want me to fuck you hard, get on your hands and knees."

Hermione quickly obeyed, flipping over and getting in the position that he asked for. Severus sat back on his heels for a second, admiring the view she gave him. Hermione turned her head around, noticing that he was staring at her backside; she gave it a slight wiggle.

Severus gave a low chuckle and purred, "You are very impatient."

Hermione gave a sweet smile, "I know, but you have to admit, it's for a very good reason."

Severus gave her an evil smirk, and moved behind her and positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione whipped her head to the front of the bed and braced herself. Severus thrusted into her, causing Hermione's head to arch back as she let out a strangle cry. Severus began to pound into her without abandon, his sac slapping her mound with each thrust. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Hermione's hair, pulling her back, and causing her back to arch even more than it already did. Hermione was moaning more and more with each thrust, which was music to Severus's ears. He let go of her hair leaning over to reach his hand to her breast. Severus grabbed it roughly, rolling the nipple in the palm of his hand, all the while pounding into her. Hermione could feel the orgasm building up in her body, her toes began to tingle, and her vision was getting hazy around the edges.

"I'm…so…close." Hermione gasped while Severus continued.

Severus knew he was too close to the edge to be able to push her over the edge as well. He moved his hand from her breast down her stomach and found her clit right above where he was pounding into her. Hermione felt one flick, then two, and then she was gone.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed.

Lights went off behind Hermione's eyes, cries and screams emanated from her throat, but she wasn't aware. Severus could feel her convulsing around him, and he couldn't hold on for much longer. His thrust became erratic and he could feel his sac tightening up, and with a few more thrusts, he joined Hermione in bliss.

"FUCK… HERMIONE!" He yelled as he released himself.

They both stayed still, Severus remained in the same place for a few seconds, and then moved to lay with Hermione on the bed. Hermione used what strength she had to slip herself over, laying on her back now. For a few minutes they just laid there, catching their breath staring up at the ceiling and regaining conscious thought.

"Oh Goddess." Hermione said, laughing a little bit.

Severus nodded, "I believe you already said that tonight."

Hermione rolled on her side and propped her head up to look at Severus, "So what would you call this?"

Severus turned his head to look at her, glancing down the length of her body at the same time, "I would like to call this a relationship, it has been going on for a few month's now."

Hermione began to trace small circles on his chest, "Yes, I would like to say that too, since it's not always sex," She gave him a sultry look, "but the sex is always amazing."

Severus suddenly rolled her over, and Hermione found him on top of her once more, "Well, _Miss Granger_, what would you call this arrangement that we have?"

Hermione looked him directly in the eyes, and smiled, "I would call this the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Hermione watched as a true smile worked its way onto Severus's face, which was followed by a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Ok, so if you _were_ gay, who would you rather do, Neville or me?" Ron asked Harry, his ears turning red.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I told you Ron, I wouldn't do either of you, and I wouldn't even think about it because I'm not _**GAY!**_"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Alright mate, alright mate, why don't we go to bed?"

Harry stopped right at Hermione's door, "Because Hermione seemed so lonely, I think it would be nice to surprise her with some food."

Harry held up the plate full of food, while opening the door. Harry walked inside, followed by Ron, looking up to see the woman in question not alone in her room.

Hermione was sitting in her bed naked, on top of the Potions Professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, who was also naked. From the look of their positioning, they weren't playing a friendly game of Wizards Chest. They were both sitting up, Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, while Snape was sitting in an indian style position.

Hermione looked up and covered her chest, "GET OUT!!!"

Snape just gave them a cold stare, but his lips were in a smirk. Harry and Ron slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Maybe you should have tried introducing her to Snape instead of Percy, Ron?" Harry asked him.

Ron was just staring at the ground, flabbergasted. He would have never guessed what a body Severus Snape was hiding under his robes…

FIN

_**3 Alarka**_


End file.
